


A Vitally Important Surveillance Job

by mostlymormor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Sebastian, I apologise that nothing happens, Jim doesn't doubt that for a second, M/M, Sebastian Moran isn't working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlymormor/pseuds/mostlymormor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Anonymous on Tumblr:</p>
<p>"Sebastian was annoying Jim while he had some very important crimes to plan, and so the consulting criminal sent his sniper away on a two week long do-nothing mission in Europe which amounted to little more than a vacation. Now, after several days, Jim wants to convince his sniper to return home from the sunny, boozy beaches of Barcelona."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vitally Important Surveillance Job

“Really Jim? A video chat?” Sebastian asked as soon as his boss’ face appeared on his own screen, looking distinctly unimpressed.

“Just wanted to make sure you weren’t balls deep in a woman with a hand cupped over her mouth while we were talking. Again.” Jim drawled, mirroring the expression. “Though I guess that sunbathing on the beach with a glass of whiskey is a slight improvement.”

“What do you want?”

“You.” Jim said flatly. “Back here.” He added. “Today.”

“Today?” Sebastian scoffed, drinking some of his whiskey. “But boss, I’ve still got a week left of this ‘vitally important surveillance job’.”

“Not anymore you don’t, it’s being cut short.” Jim said, glaring at his sniper through the camera. “So say ‘adios’ to any lovely ladies you’ve met, and fly yourself back from sunny Barcelona this instant.”

“But what about the work?”

“Moran, you haven’t seen work in a week, you’re sunbathing.”

“I’m surveilling the beach.”

“With a whiskey.”

“Makes me blend in.”

“And with a bite mark on your shoulder.”

“I’ll have you know that was from when I was fighting a member of a notorious Spanish gang to defend company secrets.”

“Which Spanish gang?”

“The Galician Mafia.”

“Sebastian, I own the Galician Mafia.”

“...Shit, you do.” Sebastian sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Fine. I’ve been treating this as a holiday. But you know what? It was a holiday! There’s no threat to us in Barcelona! You just wanted me out the flat because my snoring was annoying you. For fuck’s sake, just work during the day!”

“I had a lot of planning.” Jim said with the illusion of calm, but Sebastian knew that was when he was at his most dangerous. “And now, I’m done. And I need you back, to implement the plan.”

“And if I refuse? I’m in Spain, you can’t touch me.”

Silently, calmly, Jim lifted something up onto the table in front of him. Then he tilted the camera down slightly to show what it was. Sebastian’s rifle. Next to it, he put a can of lighter fluid. And then next to that, a box of matches. The implication was clear.

“...I’ll be back tomorrow.” Sebastian conceded.

Jim reached up, and broke the seal on the lighter fluid.

“Tonight.”

“That’s more like it, Tiger.” He nodded. And then, just as Sebastian was about to hang up; “And Basher?”

“...Yes, boss?”

Jim smiled, almost sickly sweet.

“...I’ve missed you.”

Then he hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's awful and short. I just needed something to do...


End file.
